TzTok-Jad
See TzHaar Fight Cave for more information. TzTok-Jad is the ultimate test of any player's combat ability. It is the highest level monster in the game to date at level 702, and can easily take out most players in one swipe of its enormous claws, a blast of magic or by crushing the player by causing a boulder to fall from above. It is often called "The 702" by players due to its level. Make no mistake: TzTok-Jad is not to be underestimated by any player, regardless of strength or skill. However if you talk to most high leveled players, they will say it isn't as hard as it seems but under no circumstances should you underestimate it. Reaching TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad is the end monster of the Fight Cave, and this is the only place where it can be found. Although Jagex suggests that their players take short breaks in between playing and encourage players not to spend large amounts of time on the game, battling your way to TzTok-Jad will almost always require in excess of 90 minutes of solid gameplay. At one time logging out during the fight caused players to end the game and restart; however, now if a player logs out in between stages, they will reappear at the stage they left. A player should not depend on this logging out break however, because if he or she is at the later stages, where he or she is fighting multiple deadly high levels (such as the Ket-Zek) the player generally appears ON TOP of the monsters. This gives no warning, and if they log out right before TzTok-Jad, the player may end up being killed immediately. Fighting TzTok-Jad Once TzTok-Jad is reached, fighting him requires a lot of skill and decent reflexes with the mouse. It is virtually impossible to engage TzTok-Jad using melee, as he uses all three types of combat to engage the player. Therefore, a combination of ranged attack and prayer is required. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. TzTok-Jad will use either magic or ranged attacks to defeat a player that is not meleeing him. It is critical that the player know the warning signs for these attacks and switch his/her prayer accordingly before the attack lands: * Melee: TzTok-Jad thrusts forward with a delay-free sharp bite for those who choose to come close to melee him. * Magic: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs and dangles his forward legs for a few seconds before launching a fireball from his mouth at the player. * Ranged: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs, then slams down his forward legs onto the ground causing a boulder to fall on the player (it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). All of TzTok-Jad's attacks can deal 96 damage, meaning that one mistake and the fight could be over. Most monsters in the fight caves (including TzTok-Jad) move East or West before the move north and south to reach you. This is very usefull when trying to trap TzTok-Jad when it spawns. Once TzTok-Jad is reduced to half hits, he will summon four Yt-HurKots to come and heal him repeatedly; the player must deal with them whilst warding off TzTok-Jad's attacks. Rewards TzTok-Jad does not drop any items. Once the player manages to beat this monster, however, they will be rewarded with the much-coveted fire cape along with 8,032 Tokkul. The fire cape is nontradeable, so it is a very clear symbol to other players that the player has defeated this mighty foe. This special cape is also the only cape to date that is animated. Beating him again does not give the player a second fire cape, but he or she receives 16,064 Tokkul instead. Category:Bestiary Category:TzHaar Category:Unique Monsters